Virtual reality (VR) headgear have been known and used for multiple purposes. However, the use of VR headgear has not been a widely adopted as once predicted. One issue with VR headgear, is that although they can be entertaining and immerse you in a favorite movie or gaming app, Practical use for such headgear has been limited. One reason for restrained utilization of VR headgear is that it is onerous to provide relevant content to such headgear, and user's often just use a tablet or smart phone as a smart device or choice.
In addition, traditional methods of using automated design tools, such as AutoDesk™ have been focused on the generation of a design plan for use in construction of a facility, such as a processing plant. An automated design tool may be advantageous in the specifying of building aspects, materials and placement of features. Aspects may include building features, such as walls, ingress/egress, utilities and even equipment. However, usefulness of the design plan is also limited absent a direction of interest from any given point.
Similarly, while traditional methods of using automated design tools, such as AutoDesk™, have greatly increased the capabilities of virtual models of facilities, very little has been done to quantify a deployed performance of design features, such as equipment layout, capacity, throughout consumables walls, ingress/egress, windows, ceiling designs, textures, building materials, placement of structural beams, utilities, machinery location, machinery type, machinery capacity equipment. Accurate recreation of such design features in the field requires an indication of both location and direction.
More sophisticated design systems include “virtual reality” models. Virtual reality models may include two dimensional and/or three dimensional views from one or more user selected Vantage Points within the model of the structure. Virtual reality models also require a designation of a Vantage Pont and a direction.